A construction machine such as a hydraulic shovel is provided with an engine shut-off switch capable of shutting off an engine or the like without turning off a key switch arranged at a driver's seat as a device to rapidly shut off operation of the construction machine.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, it is disclosed that a neutral limit switch corresponding to a hydraulic lock lever and a second shut-down switch corresponding to an engine shut-off switch are serially arranged on a key switch control circuit and the key switch control circuit is shut off in accordance with operational positions of the hydraulic lock lever and the engine shut-off switch.